<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is the Mona Lisa supposed to have eyebrows? by heartuvexer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636355">Is the Mona Lisa supposed to have eyebrows?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartuvexer/pseuds/heartuvexer'>heartuvexer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>simping over the fox man [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, F/M, Face-Fucking, Furry, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit Kink, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartuvexer/pseuds/heartuvexer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the walk of shame back home last time, disheveled and dragging back several pieces of (very much counterfeit) art, you're not sure you can look that bastard in the eyes again.<br/>But, Blathers is hopeful, the art exhibit is mostly still empty, and you're too damn nice. So a few weeks later, when you see the smog clouding the distant sky at the Northernmost part of the island, you begrudgingly make your way back to the Treasure Trawler.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsunekichi | Redd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>simping over the fox man [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is the Mona Lisa supposed to have eyebrows?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>god DAMMIT how does this keep happening. anyway yes this is a followup to counterfeit, i regret it, it is nasty and self indulgent and i am SO SORRY<br/>fellow redd fuckers, HERE U GO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...You don't want to admit it, but it takes a good few weeks before you work up the nerve to step foot in the Treasure Trawler again.</p><p>After the walk of shame back home, disheveled and dragging back several pieces of (very much counterfeit) art, you're not sure you can look that bastard in the eyes again.<br/>
But, Blathers is hopeful, the art exhibit is mostly still empty, and you're too damn nice. So this time around, when you see the smog clouding the distant sky at the Northernmost part of the island, you sigh and get ready for the day. You'd really like to pretend you wear a dress because it's June and way too warm for anything more modest, and refuse to consider any other reason as you pull it over your head.</p><p>After you grab your wallet and slip on some shoes, you're off, saying passing hellos to a few of your neighbors that are outside enjoying the morning sunlight. You'd <em>really</em> appreciate it if someone would insist you come in for some tea and a chat, maybe brunch, something, anything to give you an excuse to delay visiting the Treasure Trawler, but no such luck. They simply wave and give you friendly smiles and let you go about your business. Damnit.</p><p>Once you've reached the North beach, you take another few moments to prepare yourself, huffing in annoyance already. You make your way up the ramp, pull back the curtain, and follow the stairs down in the dim room, having a bit of trouble adjusting your eyes. You're alone in the small exhibit, and you sigh in relief. You decide to look at some of the new pieces for today, trying to remember what all you've already given to Blathers, inspecting them for any signs of forgery.</p><p>You're scrunching your nose at a Mona Lisa with eyebrows when a voice nearly startles you out of your skin. "Sorry 'bout that, cousin!" Redd comes trotting out of the back room, rushing to greet his new customer. "Needed to check something in-" He cuts himself off, slowing to a walk and then stopping, leaning against a chair when he catches your face in the low light. "Oh, it's you." He's not smiling, but you definitely see some amusement glint in those sharp eyes.</p><p>"Shut up," you say, struggling to look indifferent, "I'm just here to buy some art." He raises an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth turning up, but doesn't acknowledge your nervousness.</p><p>"Then by all means, take your time, <em>cousin</em>. New stock every week, yeah?" You narrow your eyes at him, but turn back to the piece you were inspecting, less nervous and more annoyed now.</p><p>Looking at the eyebrows on the painting again, you remember something. It comes out in a mumble when you say, "...They were all fakes, you scam." Redd cackles quietly, standing straighter, and you feel the nerves creeping back in when you hear him softly padding across the floor toward you, taking his time.</p><p>"Maybe take a bit longer this time looking at 'em, make sure they're the real deal. I can't really blame you though, seeing as you weren't quite, mm, coherent enough to inspect 'em right." You hear the smile in his voice, face flushing at the implication of your last visit. You're suddenly very glad he's not able to see your face.</p><p>You move on to the next painting, trying to keep your mind on the task at hand. Inspecting the details on this one, the quality of the paint and the textures, you don't quite notice him padding more slowly behind you, stopping a little more closely than you'd like. "So what are we thinking about this one?" Redd's breath against your neck startles you slightly, almost making you shiver. "Wanna take her home?"</p><p>...It's actually legit, you're rather impressed. "Sure, yeah. Guess you're reliable once in a while." You open your wallet, grabbing the cost of the painting, and turn to hand it to him. You don't appreciate realizing how close he's still standing, quite a bit taller than you, but you keep a straight face, pressing the bells into his hand. Glancing down, you happen to notice the red on his claws. Your eyes widen at that, you can't really hide it. You're remembering the feel of his claws digging into your hips, drawing blood and staining his claws, before you can suppress it.</p><p>He huffs in amusement. "Don't mind the paint, I was just workin on something before you showed up. You look a bit spooked." You're still too thrown off to notice his hand reaching up, softly dragging a claw up your neck, stopping under your chin and gently tipping your head up to look at him. "You're not nervous, are you?" His eyes are sharp and unwavering. He definitely knows what he's doing to you.</p><p>You come to your senses, face suddenly burning up, and shove him backward, away from you. This time it <em>is</em> blood staining his claw, dripping a bit. He looks a bit different as he drags a long tongue up his claws with no hesitation, a deep red now dripping down his tongue instead, mingling with the bit of saliva that's already there. He doesn't move from the spot you've shoved him, merely stares you down with a sly smile as he brings his hand back down to his side. It's a silent standoff, a staring contest filled with tension. If you truly wanted to leave, this was your chance. Your knees are threatening to give out. Once again, he knows how to get to you, the sight of blood on his mouth making you <em>ache</em>.</p><p>Your knees (damn traitors) finally do give out, you dropping to the floor, and Redd knows he's won. He takes the few steps to close the distance, casting a tall shadow over you. He kneels down to your level, mockingly gentle as he brings his hand up to the back of your neck, pulling you in so he's right in your face, locking eyes. "Aw," he says softly, a growl creeping into his voice it's so low. "I knew you couldn't stay away."</p><p>You fully accept you've lost when you can't even hold eye contact, squeezing them shut. Immediately Redd huffs out a laugh, and pulls you in to drag his tongue over your lips and up your cheek, leaving a long stripe of drool on your face. You fucking <em>wish</em> it didn't make your thighs squeeze together and make you clench down desperately on nothing.</p><p>"Well, since you're already there..." Redd slowly stands up again, and you look up at him as he softly tangles a hand down into your hair again. When his other hand reaches toward the waist of his pants, you realize what he's doing, and your face burns. What's worse, you don't really know if you want to stop him.</p><p>He pulls his cock out, already thick and red and dripping, and cocks his head to the side, looking down at you, smiling meanly. "Open your mouth. Do a real good job and maybe I won't even spit in it this time." You take a moment too long to listen to him, and he tightens his hand in your hair. You gasp in pain, and thats all he needs to shove his cock in your mouth.</p><p>This time, he's not nearly as brutal when he starts. And somehow it's <em>so much worse</em>. You can feel it sliding across your tongue, filling your mouth up, dragging his whole length in, and out. You faintly think he might be doing it just to drive the point home, humiliate you just a little more. That does seem like Redd, after all. The worst part is that the embarrassment makes you ache even more. You whimper softly around his cock, and the vibration of your voice sends a surge of pleasure through him, and suddenly he's a lot less gentle. He growls and his grip in your hair tightens, his hips moving quicker. He's merciful enough to be mindful of your gag reflex for now, fucking into your mouth more shallowly the rougher he gets. (You don't know if you're relieved or disappointed.)</p><p>Just as you're getting the hang of it, he opens his damn mouth again. "You're not even fighting me. Are you really that fuckin thirsty for my cock?? You want it that bad, huh?" You try to pull off, irritated and flushed even more, but it's a very bad move.</p><p>He drags you back down on his cock by your hair, this time shoving it all the way in. You try to shove at his hips and you gag, but if the way his cock throbs is any indication, it just gets him off more. The fucking sadist.</p><p>...And then you notice why he'd been fucking your mouth more shallowly. You realize his knot is slowly starting to swell, not very noticeable yet, but running your tongue along it, it's definitely there. You start to get a bit nervous.</p><p>"And here I was trying to be nice to you, sweet lil' thing..." Redd sighs, mockingly. He pulls back again, letting you take a breath before bucking his hips much more harshly than before, this time chasing his own pleasure with no regard for you. You're holding onto his hips, trying in vain to keep up as he fucks into your mouth. You're grateful that he's at least fucking shallowly again, until he isn't.</p><p>His knot is... definitely swelling up now. You can feel it press up to your lips the further he drags you onto his cock, and you get worried that he's going to cum in your mouth this time, trying to make you swallow everything he poured into your cunt last time. It was a lot, and you're getting nervous. (A little hot, sure, but nervous.)</p><p>As it turns out, that's the least of your worries.</p><p>"I'm thinking we should try something real fun here. I'm sure you'll just love it, since you seem to fuckin <em>love</em> nasty shit." You keen, looking up at him through the tears starting to collect in the corners of your eyes. (You <em>really</em> don't like how you feel his cock throb again seeing you cry.)</p><p>His hips buck hard a few times, testing it out, and then he yanks you forward by the hair at the same time as he presses his hips forward as hard as he can.</p><p>You choke and let out a panicked, strangled moan as he <em>stuffs his entire fucking knot into your mouth.</em></p><p>He lets out a loud moan, nearly a shout, once he gets your face shoved down so far his fur is touching your nose. His lips are curled up in a mean snarl as he looks down at you in disbelief, entire cock stuffed right in your wet mouth. "Holy <em>shit</em>," he pants hotly, "you actually fuckin <em>took it</em>."</p><p>If you'd had the chance to pull back off of him, you definitely lost it in your panic. His knot finishes swelling, thick and hot and so fucking big. There's no way you can possibly drag yourself back now. His cock is stuck in your mouth, and you moan brokenly as you realize hes going to be cumming straight into your mouth and down your throat. You hate yourself when you also realize that you're absolutely <em>soaked</em> from this, damn near dripping onto the floor beneath you, and he hasn't even touched you there. You haven't even touched yourself, and yet, you're realizing in horror that you're... actually close to cumming from this. From him degrading you like this, using you, being so damn sadistic to you.</p><p>Redd notices. He always notices. "You're fuckin <em>nasty</em>," he snarls, tongue running over his fangs. "Are you fucking serious? You're gettin off that hard on this?" You can't even bear to look up at him. You're honestly worried it might be enough to make you drench yourself. He brings his other hand to join the one in your hair, and presses you down as hard as he possibly can, stuffing his cock as far down as he can get it. "C'mon, I know you wanna <em>really</em> get it in there." You choke again as he starts bucking his hips, just barely, right up against your face. He's trying to finish himself off and you feel like you're fucking dying in the best ways possible. There are tears running down your cheeks, drool dripping down your chin, and you feel absolutely drunk on how hot it all is.</p><p>Redd snaps you out of your trance. "Ready for it, <em>sweetheart</em>?" His voice is strained and raspy. "Drink it all down. Not that you have a choice, now do you?" He shoves his hips forward into your face one last time, you gag around him, and that does him in. His cock throbs hard and then hes cumming.</p><p>It's so much worse having him stuffed in your mouth this time. He's fucking <em>gushing</em> all over again, just as much cum, maybe even more. It's <em>so </em>hot, pouring straight down your throat, and you damn near do have to drink it with how much there is. Above you, Redd's letting out the filthiest moans. "Fucking-- <em>whore</em>." He chokes out the words and just barely manages to lock eyes with you through the waves of pleasure, and suddenly you feel like you're fucking <em>dying</em>.</p><p>You cum untouched, nearly choking again, a loud moan ripping out of you. It's liquid pleasure searing through you, wave after wave of it and it won't stop. You can still feel him fucking <em>throbbing</em> on your tongue, filling up your mouth, and it's only making your orgasm burn through you longer. It's so good it almost hurts. Your own hips are bucking desperately, you're squeezing down on nothing, and you're holding onto Redd's hips for dear life. He seems to be doing the same, gripping your hair tightly to keep you both in place.</p><p>You're still shaking hard from aftershocks when he's finally done. His knot still has to deflate, and just for good measure, just to make sure you go home still aching for him, just to be a dick, he takes your full mouth as an opportunity to spew just a little more filth at you.</p><p>"Can't believe you came from me knotting your mouth. It's like your mouth was fuckin made for my cock, I'm impressed." You try to pull back, but considering his knot is still fairly swollen, you're stuck there for at least few more minutes to essentially be his cockwarmer. You have the clarity of mind to be thoroughly humiliated by it, Redd still grinning down at you, his big, sharp teeth on display.</p><p>Once you're finally able to pull off of him, you drop back onto your elbows, panting, face burning, your own slick down your thighs. You look thoroughly wrecked, and Redd couldn't be more smug about it.</p><p>He leaves the room for a moment, still breathing harshly. You're almost hurt, but he comes back with two bottles of water and plops himself down next to you. You're too tired to make a snarky remark, so you take it without complaint.</p><p>You sit with him in comfortable silence for a while, almost not hating him entirely for a moment, sipping water and glancing at him. He looks content with himself, if not a tiny bit smug.</p><p>After a little while, he looks over at you, a sly smile creeping up onto his face again. His gaze slides down to where your dress is still hiked up a bit, slick still visible on your thighs. "Well, one good deed deserves another, right?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FOR SHAME</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>